


Round of Nine

by miscellanium



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Competition, Couch Sex, Fingerfucking, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Size Kink, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellanium/pseuds/miscellanium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been hearing things about your so-called Steadfast Dueling. It's one thing to have high stamina in an Action Duel but a true duelist should have high stamina off the field as well!" Shingo jabs a finger in Gongenzaka's direction, then gestures at himself. "Perfect in body as well as in mind!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round of Nine

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote the sex scene using language i am personally comfortable with, but other dfab trans people may find it triggering so please read with discretion.

The locker rooms at Leo Duel School are spacious and impeccable, nice enough to just hang out in between classes. Today Shingo's changing for his duel gymnastics class, stalling as always over whether to wear a t-shirt and shorts or a leotard to really showcase his excellent physique, but a few rows over he can hear Toudou Yaiba gabbing it up with some other students.

"You know, when I dueled him it ended in a draw." Yaiba makes this sound like a boast, despite his standing as the strongest Synchro student, so Shingo keeps listening. "Even before I taught him anything, his endurance was off the charts! Mark my words, guys, Steadfast Duelist Gongenzaka Noboru is gonna be one to watch in the Championship."

The other kids murmur amongst themselves but Shingo just pulls on his short shorts with a huff. That giant dork always hovering around Sakaki Yuuya? No way. The only one he'd accept as a real challenger to his perfect dueling was Sakaki. What the heck was Yaiba talking about? Shingo needed to see what the deal was with this guy.

So, after class, pumped up from a series of flawless flying crosses on the rings, Shingo tracks him down at the Gongenzaka dojo. Gongenzaka's outside the gates, in the middle of some ridiculous exercise of running up and down the steps while carrying buckets of water.

"Hey! Hey, you!"

Gongenzaka stops and sets down the buckets. Shingo's standing at the bottom of the steps, hands on his hips and a scowl on his face.

"I've been hearing things about your so-called Steadfast Dueling. It's one thing to have high stamina in an Action Duel but a true duelist should have high stamina off the field as well!" Shingo jabs a finger in Gongenzaka's direction, then gestures at himself. "Perfect in body as well as in mind!"

Gongenzaka stares at him. This is the LDS student Yuuya'd described, isn't it, the arrogant one who stole the Pendulum cards then fell apart when he lost anyway. Sawatari, that's the name. Is he serious?

Shingo doesn't move.

He's serious. Gongenzaka shrugs to himself; what can it hurt? After emptying the buckets and placing them behind the gate he turns and copies Shingo's pose with a grin.

"I, the man Gongenzaka, accept your challenge!"

\----

It's approaching sunset by the time they get to the warehouse district, several silent bus rides later, and with the day workers and foot traffic gone the place feels deserted. Gongenzaka sizes up Shingo, who's sauntering ahead of him; if this is a trap he could overpower him easily. The guy's what, half his size? But, that's right, Yuuya'd said there were three more of them.

"Here we are." Shingo stops in front of one building that looks like all the others until he pulls the door open to show a rather well-appointed interior. "Are you ready to lose? I'm a generous person, so I'll give you a few minutes to prepare yourself." He flops down on the couch, raising an eyebrow when Gongenzaka stops at the entrance.

"Where are your friends?"

"Oh, them?" Shingo waves a hand. "Busy. They do have lives of their own," he says, with just a hint of a pout. "And look, whatever else Sakaki told you, don't believe it. I've learned from my mistakes." His tone and smile are sincere enough, but Gongenzaka still wonders which mistakes he means.

It's just a physical challenge; with how scrawny Shingo is this should be over in no time at all. Gongenzaka crosses the threshold.

They start with pushups. Shingo's core strength is good—it has to be, for him to excel in gymnastics—but it's no match for bulking muscles. When Gongenzaka's answer to Shingo collapsing is to switch to one arm, Shingo growls and rolls over.

"I'm better at curlups."

So they switch, center table shoved aside and feet wedged under the couch, until Shingo's lying flat on the floor grumbling to himself as Gongenzaka rises and falls beside him without hesitation.

"Okay, okay, next part!" Shingo lurches upright, fumbling for a water bottle from a bag on one of the room's many crates. He gulps the whole thing down without stopping, using a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his mouth, then spins back around and points at Gongezaka. "Your shtick is being The Manliest Man, right? Well, what's manlier than a masturbation contest?"

Gongenzaka sputters, forgetting about his trapped feet in his haste to get up. "I beg your pardon!"

"You heard me," Shingo says, smirking. "That's a _real_ endurance test. This, this stuff? Child's play! No, the best challenge is one that pushes both our bodies and minds, just like dueling. Or did you not learn enough discipline at your oh-so-quaint dojo?" He sneers.

It's a low blow, yet effective. Gongenzaka stands slowly and takes off his trousers, looking Shingo dead in the eyes the whole time. Shingo bares his teeth in a grin and does the same, stripping off his underwear as well.

"Yours too."

"Wait," Gongenzaka says, stammering again. "You—" Shingo's body is a fine one, all soft skin and long limbs (for his height at least), but the thin trail of dark hair doesn't lead to what he was expecting.

Shingo pauses, face blank, then he recovers and rolls his eyes. "Geez, really? So I don't have a dick like yours. There's more than one way to be a man and you of all people should know that." He even puffs out his chest, but the hand holding his red trousers has gone white-knuckled. Shingo breathes shallow, watching the other boy, and lets himself exhale when Gongenzaka nods and bends to take off his own briefs.

His thighs are thick and furred with black hair, like that of a full-grown adult, and Shingo finds himself mouthing a silent exclamation at the size of Gongenzaka's cock. Not because he's never seen one that big! Because he has. He totally has. He's just never seen one up close. But if Gongenzaka thinks that size is gonna help him in all things, well, time for a certain somebody to prove him wrong.

"First one to finish is the loser." He bounces onto the couch, spreading his legs and taking over most of it. Gongenzaka grunts, making sure his pants are properly folded and well out of the way before sitting down.

It comes as no surprise that Shingo is the type who cannot shut up. "Mmm, after all that exercise this feels really good," he mumbles. "I'm already wet…." Licking his fingers and rubbing them across his clit, he lets out a moan that's half show and half genuine. He lowers his eyelids and glances over, but the other guy's eyes are shut. Okay. He unzips his shirt a bit more than usual, tugging hard to amplify the sound, and raises his voice: "I might be able to fit all of my fingers in," he says, even though he's never tried doing so, and moans again—this time for real as the idea sinks hot through his body.

But as dirty as his mouth may be this doesn't work on Gongenzaka, who is practically meditating with his cock and Shingo is gonna fucking lose it, this is _absurd_ , so he grabs a condom from between the couch cushions and tears it open—the sound of it makes Gongenzaka open an eye but Shingo’s on him before he registers what’s happening—

"This is cheating!"

"We never agreed on what was off limits," Shingo retorts. "And so," he tries to slide down. "And so—"

Gongenzaka chuckles. "Could it be your eyes are bigger than your—"

"Sh-shut up!" Shingo’s all red, flushed across his chest, but it’s true, Gongenzaka’s too big for him.

"Well, since this is part of our contest now," Gongenzaka says, adapting with grace, "Let’s do this right." And he picks Shingo up with ease (how humiliating, Shingo thinks as he tries to dig his nails into Gongenzaka's arms as petty revenge) and lays him down on the couch, legs hooked wide over one armrest, so he can slip a couple thick fingers inside.

Shingo bucks and hisses—Gongenzaka's large knuckles catch at the rim of his entrance with every gentle thrust and he can't stop thinking about how it must look, his body greedy and desperate. And, ah, there's that careful scissoring motion; he tries to relax so his hole can be stretched more easily, but it's difficult to steady his breath. He shifts his hips down, wiggling around until Gongenzaka's fingertips press against a specific spot—

"Fuck," Shingo bites out. Gongenzaka stills, fingers deep inside, looking at him with concern. It takes a few tries for him to collect his thoughts into something more coherent so finally he gives up and just says, "Fuck me already, will you?"

Gongenzaka's ears go pink. Biting his lip he nods, sharp, and stands, pulling Shingo's hips higher on the armrest until he's splayed out, ankles in the air. He plans to ease in, pressing slow against the entrance, but Shingo snaps his hips as soon as there's contact and shoves himself onto Gongenzaka's cock, the sudden tightness tugging out a groan from both of them.

They pause like this, breathing heavy, working to process the fact of their fucking each other, of their bodies exposed in heat to a rival.

Shingo's the first to move, whispering unintelligible commands and scrabbling at the couch for leverage. Gongenzaka's slow to respond, not wanting to cause unplanned pain, but when Shingo starts spitting curses, clear and crisp, he tightens his grip on Shingo's legs and picks up the pace.

At first there's only the sound of flesh against flesh, dull smacks and wet suction, then Gongenzaka shifts his feet, adjusting his stance for better balance, and Shingo bursts out a yelp. They make eye contact—Gongenzaka sets a rhythm that swings from regular to rough and leans in as Shingo goes loose under him, dissolving into loud whimpers and throaty moans—

Gongenzaka slicks his thumb with saliva and starts rubbing it against Shingo's clit, only to have his hand slapped away.

"No—you, you won't do it right—" Shingo sticks his fingers in his mouth and brings them down, trailing spit across his rucked-up shirt and exposed chest. His hand moves quicker than Gongenzaka's could, pressing hard as he squeezes his eyes shut.

Soon Gongenzaka feels Shingo's body tensing, internal muscles trying to push his cock out, so he figures the guy's close to coming. (Good thing, because it's getting difficult to hold back.) He puts a hand on Shingo's belly to help keep him in place, going as fast as he can, laughing quiet and breathy when Shingo writhes against him, yowling. It's a relief the other warehouses should be deserted by now because he's sure Shingo's more than loud enough to be heard from outside. Gongenzaka shakes sweat off his forehead and his other hand slips down Shingo's leg, finding purchase on the curve of the other boy's ass. Without thinking about it he rests his thumb against Shingo's asshole, just a little pressure—Shingo throws his head back and _screams_ —

Back arched and mouth open but voice gone, Shingo bears down hard enough to force Gongenzaka into pulling out and follows his cock with a broad gush of clear, musky fluid. It takes a moment for Gongenzaka to register what's happened as Shingo pants and shudders under him, but when he does it's obvious.

"Looks like I win, Sa—"

Shingo grabs one hand and shoves it up against his entrance. "Keep going. Keep going," he grits out, so Gongenzaka slides in three fingers quick, thrusting up at an angle, until Shingo's gasping loud and vocal again and thumping his head and hands against the far side of the couch. This time there's even more, spraying everywhere until the cushion beneath him is sopping wet and the front of Gongenzaka's white jacket is soaked through.

"Good god!" Gongenzaka exclaims despite himself, but the other boy doesn't hear him. Sitting back and massaging his wrist, he finally lets himself appreciate the scene before him. Shingo's face is still red, hair plastered across his forehead. His chest and thighs glisten, spattered with sweat and ejaculate, and Gongenzaka's hit with the image of his own semen mixed in.

Shingo opens his eyes to see Gongenzaka move to stand alongside the couch, now that he's stretched out across the length of it once more. He smirks to himself, coherency returning as his breath evens out. So Gongenzaka thinks he's won, does he? That just goes to show how much more he has to learn.

Gongenzaka finishes quick, with a crashing groan; he's been past ready for a long time. His pent-up cum spurts out thick, splashing onto Shingo's body. Sudden exhaustion knocks his feet out from under him and he tumbles onto the couch—

"Get off me, you oaf!" Shingo slithers out from under, standing astride him with one hand on the couch back for balance.

"You thought I came, huh." It's a statement, not a question, so Gongenzaka rolls over and looks up at him in alarm. "Maybe someone else would have at the same time." He shrugs as if to say, someone weaker. "But for me, it's two separate things. Impressive, aren't I?" He doesn't give Gongenzaka a chance to reply before thrusting a couple fingers inside himself, rapid and curled, and circling his other hand rough across his clit. He moans hard, knees shaking, but leans his weight against the couch so he can stay like this, looking down—

And so Gongenzaka has to lie there, panting, as Shingo stands over him and comes, victorious.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. please leave kudos and/or comments if you can, they mean a lot to me


End file.
